razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Platinum123
Hey guys, my talk page is pretty much something really experimental. Please leave your messages under this line. ---- Hey, it's KojecoGames. Can I become an administrator for this site? KojecoGames is removing information and putting slightly less detailed information in them. However, he does not realize this. Luckily, sometimes he does good info as well but still removes existing ones. Wow, this...has certainly changed...For the Raze 2 Wiki 2012. Platinum123, I have a significantly reduced time on the computer, but will still try to make most of my time on this wiki. Thanks for making us admins! Speaking of admins, what happens to the admins in 2012 elections? I forgot, but didn't you say that we only become admins 1 year, then someone takes over? Your Long-range weapons expert,Chihang321 05:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 1. The "Featured Article" needed to be distinguished from the rest. 2. I noticed that the "Wiki activity" was duplicated from "On the Wiki". Most people who stumble upon the site want to find a newbie's guide. Dear Platinum123, I...I am not good with templates...and don't know how to modify my own userspace...sorry...I looked up wikia help but couldn't understand it. Sorry for wasting your time. Chihang321 06:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 I need help with my own admin's userspace. p.s. do you want me to go through every single page in the wiki and semi-lock them? I spotted a major flaw as well. Annonymous users are able to create "stray" pages. Chihang321 06:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 About your change of Template:Said... Why did you change it yellow, I wonder? It's supposed to be black because in the Raze 2 game, it's like that! Sorry Plat, but I just made edits at least once a day to keep up my "edits of days in a row"...something like that, so I can get the medal. I'm working on a new game, that has just came out of Beta on miniclip. It's a 3D FLASH dogfighting game, and I can take on players around the world and play team domination. It's rad! miniclip.com/games/dogfight/en Raze 2 still is a great game, but now I'm playing both games. Also, the Raze 2'er seems determined to get no.1 status on this wiki, by replacing my work with his advanced templates. (He's a good fella) I can only go onto the internet 3 hours, and that's not a lot. Chihang321 01:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC)chihang321 Seriously, I don't mind the Raze 2'er putting extra stuff on, but I do mind when he replaces the stuff, that I spent 10 minutes on each, with his. If he doesn't delete it, he would twist it up and make it look bad. Chihang321 02:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC)chihang321 Dear Platinum123, It's almost the cyclone season over in Australia, and my parents want me to go to my friends' houses to play. As a result, I have been limted to edits. To make matters even worse, the parental control is limiting my time to 3 hours use everyday. I'm also playing a new game, that has just came out of beta on Miniclip a month ago, called Dogfight Squadron. It is a realistic 3D multiplayer dogfight game, and it's fun. I would say that it is the aircraft version of Raze 2! Try it, and tell me what you think. It's awesome! I will try to make as much edits as possible during this chaotic time. Things might return to normal after I start school in late January. p.s, Are we allowed to share Raze 2 wiki to the world? Chihang321 01:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC)chihang321 Raze 3 wiki, editing copying on userspaces' talk. I see. I have seen the Raze 3 wiki. The wiki, I have an idea for the "Describe your topic" section. It could be "A wiki that is currently preparing for the release of Raze 3" Unfortunately, that page is locked. p.s., please check out the awesome shockwave game I found on Miniclip! It's a 3D Multiplayer dogfight game, and you can Yaw, Pitch, and Roll the plane, that most online dogfighter games cannot do! You can even look behind your plane and see enemies from around the world chasing you! Try it, and tell me what you think of the game! It's called Dogfight Squadron. Chihang321 05:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC)chihang321 Err....Raze 3? The game that's not even in development? Don't you think it's a little early....and what is there to add? What is there? Everything there is a conjecture, and nothing is for sure...doesn't wiki require...information on a subject? Citrus-404 17:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Platinum123, It has come to my thought that not all pages should be semi-locked. I was thinking, abut a section where everyone, even annonymous users can edit. That page is the most patrolled section in all of Raze 2 wiki, and there will be a page full of different polls, a section where people put in their best armory combos (You know what I mean). P.s. I found a great game, it has just came out of beta. In it, is 3D dogfighting...along with lots of lag for slow computers. Click hereto see what I mean! Chihang321 10:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Your special SWAT pilot, chihang321 It's been such a long time! Lets see if we can hop onto chat... Chihang321 07:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC)